


My Favorite Little Broken Toy

by HelaLokidottirBarton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Apocalypse, Comfort, Demons, F/M, Family, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaLokidottirBarton/pseuds/HelaLokidottirBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il aurait pu le détruire mais le voir sombrer chaque jour un peu plus était une perspective bien plus attrayante..."<br/>{Dean x Sam!Lucifer / Contenu mature à prévoir !}</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Little Broken Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à préciser qu'en vue des thèmes particulièrement durs abordés dans cette fiction (incluant des actes sexuels et une grossesse forcée, de la torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, ...) et même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à faire des descriptions ultra détaillées, je tiens à prévenir que celle-ci n'est aucunement pour les enfants.

**I** l courrait, encore et encore. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui dans son esprit était le cas, et il savait qu'il perdrait l'ultime chose qu'on ne lui avait pas encore arrachée s'il s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce pour un court instant. Alors il s'accrochait avec détermination, tentant d'ignorer ses poumons en feu, ses jambes qui le tiraient atrocement et la fatigue qui menaçait de le faire chuter à tout instant. Il avait passé chaque jour de son existence à courir sans jamais faiblir alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'arrêter n'est-ce pas ?Mais si sa tête le poussait à s'accrocher coûte que coûte, à fuir assez loin pour être en sécurité - même une sécurité toute relative - son corps en décida autrement et il s'effondra soudainent au sol lorsque ses jambes affaiblies par sa course aussi effrénée que désespérée cédèrent sous lui et qu'une horrible douleur se répandait dans l'une d'elle. Épuisé, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine à une telle vitesse qu'il n'aurait pas été plus que cela étonné de voir celui-ci exploser, il tremblait violemment sous le froid transperçant la barrière inefficace qu'était son seul tee-shirt contre sa peau.

**M** ais le froid passa bien rapidement en second plan, plus qu'insignifiant face à la peur - non la terreur - qui le figeait tout entier sur place lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de pas de plus en plus proches de lui. Complètement éperdu par la panique, il ne tenta pas de se relever. Peut-être allait-on moins lui faire de mal si l'on voyait qu'il ne résistait pas. Mais allongé de tout son long sur le sol glacé de la forêt, il se mit seulement a prier de toutes ses forces pour qu'on ne le voit pas, ou qu'au moins on le laisse mourir de froid mais cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, aussi ne pût-il que gémir quand on le saisit fortement. Trop pour qu'il puisse réussir a s'en fuir et sa jambe lui faisait trop mal pour seulement penser a courir...Et même s'il espérait qu'on ai pitié de lui, il n'était pas idiot et il savait ce qu'on allait lui faire pour avoir une fois encore tenté de s'enfuir.

**Q** uand on le jeta sur le sol de la cellule sombre, humide et plus glaciale encore que le sol de la forêt, il s'entendit supplier pendant que l'Enfer se déchaînait sur lui et ce fût presque avec reconnaissance qu'il accueillit les ténèbres de l'inconscience lorsqu'une haute silhouette dont il ne percevait pas le visage se pencha sur lui. Silhouette auquelle il tenta de s'accrocher avant de sombrer totalement...manquant presque d'éclater en sanglots quand il s'éveilla, prenant conscience qu'il n'était non plus dans la cellule mais allongé sur le canapé d'un salon qu'il ne tarda pas a reconnaître comme étant celui de Bobby. Un cauchemar, il avait juste fait un cauchemar rien de plus. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'asseyait, presque heureux de constater que son corps ne comportait pas de traces de coups et que sa jambe n'était pas douloureuse.

**-Tout va bien Dean, je t'ai entendu gémir. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

**D** ean, il était Dean et lui, c'était son petit frère Sammy. Son petit grand frère. Sam. Celui-ci semblait inquiet en le fixant du regard et il n'aimait pas inquiéter son petit frère. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui mais il n'arrivait pas a se rappeler quoi. Il ne se rappelait même plus si c'était important ou non...Mais voir son frère quitter la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et les livres dans lequels il était plongé pour s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés le coupa dans ses pensées. Il ne se rappelait peut-être plus ce qui ne lui plaisait plus chez son frère mais ce dont il se rappelait bien, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il était amoureux de son petit frère et s'il était conscient que c'était la pire chose qu'il ai faite jusqu'à présent, savoir que Sammy partageait ses sentiments l'aidait énormément à accepter le fait qu'il était un monstre de coucher avec son propre sang.

**L** orsque son cadet le poussa gentiment de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau allongé, il se laissa docilement faire. Il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer mais Sam était le dominant de leur relation car il était épuisé de son rôle d'aîné...épuisé par ses responsabilités à chaque Apocalypse...Tellement épuisé...Et Sam avait accepté cette position (le jeu de mots faillit lui arracher un petit rire) sans la moindre plainte et semblait même prendre son nouveau rôle très à coeur. Chose dont lui, Dean, n'allait pas se plaindre. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus la force de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Pas quand il se trouvait complètement nu sur ce canapé, dominé par la haute stature de son frère qui s'occupait de lui jusqu'à complètement annihiler sa capacité à émettre la moindre pensée objective. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on s'occupe de lui !Et Sam le fit. En l'empêchant d'abord de se mettre sur le ventre lorsqu'il voulut le faire - arguant qu'il voulait le voir jouir - puis en le préparant patiemment avec ses doigts.

**C** ela fait, l'aîné espéra recevoir son cadet tout de suite mais ne pût que gémir quand celui-ci se contenta de le regarder, semblant néanmoins apprécier la vue. Devant un tel regard, le plus vieux n'imagina que trop bien l'image qu'il devait donner à son amant: celle de son corps entièrement nu tremblant sous les vagues d'impatience que lui procuraient les brûlantes caresses des mains de Sam sur ses cuisses écartées et maintenues ainsi par le corps de ce dernier glissé entre elles. Son sexe était de plus fièrement dressé tandis qu'il sentait ses joues le brûler de plaisir et de gêne entremêlés. Rendu fou par l'inaction de son petit frère, il voulut lui attraper les hanches pour s'empaler de lui-même mais ses poignets furent attrapés et serrés au-dessus de sa tête, ne lui laissant pas d'autres possibilités que de se débattre tandis que des larmes incontrôlables commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Larmes qui cessèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, un sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit enfin Sam le pénétrer d'un seul coup et commencer à rapidement aller et venir en lui. Cognant sa prostate de plus en plus fort, presque avec violence mais il aimait ça et en voulait toujours plus.

**-SAAAAAAM !**

**I** l hurla franchement lorsque son cadet explosa en lui, l'emplissant tout entier de sa semence, et c'est lové contre lui qu'il sombra dans un sommeil bienheureux, totalement épuisé. Et sans même se rendre compte que le salon de Bobby avait été remplacé par une chambre richement décorée. Avec un sourire presque malsain, Sam se dégagea de son étreinte, pleinement satisfait de lui-même. Même si Sam était mort depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et Dean qui ne s'en souvenait même plus...Lucifer - car c'était bien lui - se rappela avec délectation le jour où le cadet des Winchester lui avait enfin dit "Oui" et où l'aîné s'était effondré. L'Archange aurait presque pu voir son esprit et sa santé mentale voler en milliards d'infimes éclats alors que l'évidence de la mort de son précieux petit Sammy s'imposait à lui. Il aurait pu le tuer bien entendu, se débarrasser de ce qui avait été une sacrée épine dans son angélique pied mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

**N** on, jouer avec Dean Winchester était une chose bien trop plaisante pour qu'il puisse seulement penser y mettre un terme. Car trop heureux d'avoir enfin eu le véhicule qui lui était depuis des siècles destiné, il s'était fait une joie de lui-même torturer puis exécuter ses rares amis encore en vie. Castiel avait été le dernier et voir Dean hurler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir tandis que son ange subissait les tortures les plus raffinées avait été des plus jouissifs. Alors non, il ne voyait aucune raison de supprimer son jouet à la santé mentale défaillante favori...

**Author's Note:**

> Un chapitre assez court mais ayant déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, il est possible que je reprenne chacun d'entre eux pour les rallonger. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce début ne vous a pas découragé de continuer la lecture lorsque la suite arrivera.


End file.
